


Deep

by TurnipFizzle



Series: Kinks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipFizzle/pseuds/TurnipFizzle
Summary: Oikawa requests a blow job from Iwaizumi.





	Deep

It was a lazy afternoon with Oikawa sprawled over Iwaizumi on the sofa using his lap as a pillow, Iwaizumi reading manga and Oikawa flipping through a magazine, when Oikawa looked up. “Iwa-chan?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you deepthroat?”

Without looking down, Iwaizumi replied, “What brought this question on?”

“I was just wondering. I just realized my head was right by your dick and my mind started to wander. So can you?”

Iwaizumi knew he was turning red and Oikawa staring up at him with those challenging eyes weren’t helping one bit. “I’ve never tried.”

Oikawa beamed as he sat up, and clapped his hands as if he just had a wonderful idea. “Great! Then let’s find out!”

It wasn’t as if they had any plans for the day anyway, but the sudden declaration left Iwaizumi a bit uneasy. As he set down his book he asked, “You mean right now?”

“No time like the present!” Oikawa replied as he dragged Iwaizumi to his feet only to swap their positions and push Iwaizumi to his knees. Without hesitation, Oikawa pulled his shorts and boxers down to his ankles and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He sat on the sofa, knees spread with his dick right in front of Iwaizumi’s face.

He smiled down at a speechless Iwaizumi, then leaned forward to gently caress his cheek and trail this finger across Iwaizumi’s lips. He looked Iwaizumi in the eyes and quietly asked, “Please?”

Iwaizumi responded by slowly opening his mouth to capture Oikawa’s fingers, swirl his tongue around them once, then pull off to focus his attention on the member in front of him. He scooted forward and began to run his hands up and down Oikawa’s thighs, spreading them a bit further. He’d given Oikawa blowjobs before, but never tried to take him all the way. How difficult could it be?

He leaned forward and gently lifted up Oikawa’s flaccid member. The warm, soft skin alone was enough to send blood to Iwaizumi’s groin. He pulled the foreskin back and gave just the tip a lick and heard a small gasp from above him. Smirking, he licked a strip up the underside, then took just the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head slowly and deliberately, feeling the whole length start to firm up in his grasp. He ground his tongue into Oikawa’s slit, like he was trying to shove his whole tongue inside, and the moan that came out of Oikawa’s mouth was absolutely filthy.

Now that the cock in his hand was fully hard, he started to bob his head on the length, gradually taking more and more into his mouth. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hands move through his hair as he made his way closer and closer to the hilt. He tried to keep his jaw slackened and lips covering his teeth, but sometimes his teeth would slip free and graze the tender skin of the member he was servicing, causing Oikawa to gasp and the fingers in his hair to tighten. Iwaizumi paused for a second to wipe away the saliva dribbling down his chin and took the opportunity to look up at Oikawa.

He was a panting, hot mess with one arm draped over his eyes, mouth hanging open, and the most adorable blush across his face. At some point when Iwaizumi wasn’t looking, Oikawa had removed his shirt, exposing a beautifully toned chest that was just as flushed as his face. As much as he wanted to stare a bit longer, the sight itself almost made Iwaizumi come undone right then and there, and he knew he had to finish this quickly to get to his own relief.

He returned his attention to the task at hand, at mouth rather, and swiftly took Oikawa’s cock right down to the base and back up again, only to plunge right back down to the hilt once more. He could feel Oikawa’s cock at the back on his throat, the length hot and heavy on his tongue. When he reflexively swallowed around the member in his mouth, Oikawa’s hands flew to Iwaizumi’s head to push him down farther, a loud moan escaping his mouth.

Iwaizumi had a feeling that Oikawa was getting close and he knew just how to push him over the edge. He occupied one hand with stroking and fondling Oikawa’s balls while the other hand slipped into his pants to work his own length. Oikawa’s whole body tensed up at the sensation, and he breathed out, “Iwa-chan, I’m so close.” _Knew it_ , Iwaizumi thought with as much as a smirk he could muster under the circumstances. It was only a second later that Oikawa cried out as orgasm hit him hard. His hands kept steady hold of Iwaizumi as he shot his load deep down his throat.

As he came down from his high, he released Iwaizumi and collapsed back on the sofa, who leaned back coughing a bit. Oikawa smiled down at Iwaizumi, both still panting, and bent down to capture Iwaizumi’s lips once again. “That was fantastic, Iwa-chan. Want me to do you now?” Iwaizumi held up his hand. It was splattered with his own fluids and just the slightest bit shaky. Oikawa laughed as he took Iwaizumi’s hand in his own and started to lick it clean. “I see you enjoyed yourself just as much as I did,” he said as he placed a small kiss on the palm of Iwaizumi’s hand. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but blush as he replied, “Yeah, no problem. You’ll be the one on your knees next time, though.”

Oikawa smiled in approval, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
